FFXV-Qedus
by FrostCA11
Summary: Qedus Akira and her siblings are hunters ,Their father Larekus was friends with Cor Leonis and knew the royal family. After their father past Cor became closer to them one day she was introduced to the Prince and his pals since then things have changed. The royal shield has hit a cord with Qedus and personal loss has caused her to be apart of something she never imagined.
1. chapter 1

Qedus Akira sat on one of the empty bar stools at The Crow's Nest Diner. She was waiting for her brothers Leenox and Lark to come back from a hunt they did without her. They were daemon hunters and that's how they earned their gil. So they frequently stopped at diners for a new job it was a daily thing.

She sighed growing impatient she checked her phone only to see she had no notifications. Where are they she thought to herself as she tapped her camera app and looked at herself through her phone. She ran her fingers through her black hair that was put up in a messy bun today.

Her light blue eyes were bright but the bags underneath showed she was tired. She put away her phone shoving it down into her pants pockets. As she turned around she gasped as a stinging sensation began in her shoulder, She pulled down her green jacket to see that her porcelain skin had got some sunburn.

"Hey Qedus." A deep voice caught her attention, She hopped off her stool to see Gladious, Ignis, Prompto and Noctis approach her. She had met them several months ago through Cor Leonis after doing multiple jobs for him. They were supposed to get a ferry to Altissia but that never happened because of the Imperial betrayal.

"Hey Gladio how are things?" She asked knowing the answer.

He paused for a second almost as if he didn't know what to say, He looked to Noctis basically giving her the answer through silence. The prince had just lost his father and his home, Probably asking we as a bad idea. "Sorry…that was a dumb question."

"It's as best as it can be at this moment." Ignis said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So what are you doing here?" Prompto spoke up.

"Waiting for my brothers…they went on a hunt without me today." Qedus said as she rolled her shoulders keeping her eyes in the windows to see when they walked past.

"Thats surprising, You never miss a hunt." Said Gladiolus as he leaned up against a nearby booth.

"Last night I went on a solo job that's probably why I didn't get to sleep until late." Sighed Qedus.

"It shows." Gladious said with a smirk.

"Oh bite me Gladio!" retorted Qedus.

"Can't, You may like it short cake." He said as he crossed his arms, while letting out a low chuckle.

How she loathed his nicknames at times and it always had to do with her size. She stood at a mere 5'1" and Gladiolus towered over her at 6'6", So he got his kicks by joking about her height. She looked over there shoulders to see Leenox and Lark walking in.

Leenox and Lark were her older brothers they were both 25 and identical twins light blond hair and light blue eyes. Despite looking exactly the same telling them apart was usually easy. They both had different tastes and personally were complete opposites. Lennox was more outdoors while Lark loved being outdoors he loved comics, video games and he was addicted to Jetty's.

Leenox wore dirty clothes he always looked like he left a battle while Lark was wearing graphic ts and at times he would wear a fur jacket made from the mane of a behemoth he had slayed when he was only 16. Lark was squeaky clean his blond hair slicked back just like Lennox. Their personality was also different, Leenox was the serious one of the group and always had a stragedy but Lark was unpredictable and always full of life and peppy.

"Everything go okay?" Asked Qedus, As Lark and Lennox walked up to stand beside her.

"Could have ended sooner, If Lark wouldn't always rush in." Leenox groaned as he glared at Lark.

"I said I could handle it, Your the one who had to play mother goose." Groaned Lark as he began talking to the person behind the register.

"How much we make?" Asked Qedus turning to Leenox.

"2,500 gil to get rid of some sabretusks."

Lennox answered looking at Lark who now held a jetty.

"That's good..." She nodded as she looked back at Gladiolus and his friends. "So what are you all doing here?"

"Daemon hunting, As well." Answered Prompto so fast he almost stuttered. Which caused all three of them to look at him and grin. Before Qedus could say anything else her cellphone began to ring, She picked it up seeing that it was Wiz.

"Hey can you come down here and lend me a hand, I'm a staffer short and we also have a daemon problem."

"Yeah I'll be down in a few minutes." She said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lark asked as he leaned over her shoulder to peek at her phone. She nudged him away, As she readjusted her satchel.

"Wiz, Gotta go." She said as she turned heel walking around everyone.

"What we just got here." complained Leenox.

"Do you need any help?" Lark shouted but got no reply.

Qedus put away the fresh bags of Curiel Greens she had just purchased for her white Chocobo Huey. After finishing that she proceeded on helping Wiz and the others feed some of the Chocobos. After finishing helping with the Chocobos, She now had to find the Voretooths running around out back.

She walked around back only to stop slipping on her white gold brass knuckles. The only way she fought was with her brass knuckles or her brass knuckles daggers. She was also skilled in elemancy preferring using blizzard at times. The dirt was wet and sloppy as she made her way down the hill.

It was damp out because of the previous nights of heavy rain. The further she walked the Rockier it got, She started to hum until the sounds of footsteps caught her attention. She paused standing still, Listening to them as they got closer. Twirling around she was met with the fangs of a Voretooth.

She was shoved back down the hill, Tumbling and slamming against each rock down the way. Finally she was stopped harshly by the side of a tree, She gasped at the impact to her stomach. "Fucking figures…" She uncurled herself from the tree and slowly rose to all fours.

"You know shortcake there is a dirt path back here right?" Said a very familiar voice.

She didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Gladiolus…" she mumbled in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

Each of her fingers were smothered in dirt she looked down to see her outfit was horrendously filthy. Steadily she rose up now on her knees, Her body ached horribly but before she could make another move Gladiolus held his hand out to her.

His large calloused hand was gigantic compared to her hand, Her slender fingers held on tight as he pulled her up off the ground.

With a anguished gasp she leaned back against tree for support. "Are you okay? Do you need my help?" Asked Gladiolus gently grabbing both her shoulders She took slow deep breathes as she held her head up trying to keep her composure.

"I'm fine thank you Gladio…I got to get back to hunting…" she said as she lightly pushed him away. "I messed up..."

"Yeah deciding to go down a wet slick hill wasn't a great idea." He smirked.

"Yeah don't remind me…thanks." Said Qedus as she began to stagger away.

"You can't fight in your condition..." Protested Gladiolus as he followed behind her. She turned around now irritated, why couldn't anyone let her handle her own she thought, That irritation quickly turned to anger.

"Gladio seriously could you leave me alone?" She snarled turning heel towards the lake nearby. Two large Catoblepases stomped around in the lake that she walked towards. She groaned loudly as she rested her head against a rock nearby. "Go away…I don't need your help." She said knowing Gladiolus was hovering behind her.

"This isn't the time to let your pride get yourself hurt." He said his tone more serious.

"This is like the sixth time you have got in my business! What is your problem?" Asked Qedus now spinning around throwing her hands up. The last few months they had bumped into each other a decent amount. A few times her and her brothers teamed up with them on some jobs. On numerous occasions Gladiolus had somehow in someway got involved with her. "Why are you here? Did you follow me?"

"Really…no I didn't, I'm here because Wiz called us about the black Chocobo egg that we saved it hatched today." Said Gladiolus now his brows furrowing together in frustration.

"I can see handle myself! I need to!" She shouted.

"Your being ridiculous!" Finally he snapped his voice raised and his posture tense.

"No I'm not!" She yelled once more.

"I was just trying to help!" He yelled his Amber eyes burning holes through her.

Qedus breathed in hard as she glared just as hard back. "Your Noctis's shield not mine." with those words she shoved past Gladiolus and walked past Ignis, Noctis and Prompto who stared her down. Each of their eyes asking so many questions as she walked by.

After she defeated the rest of the Voretooths she collected her gil from Wiz. It was getting dark, The nights were dangerous in Eos. She knew she needed to seek shelter, There was a Haven nearby and also the caravan. The closest was the caravan so she made her way towards it only to see it was already taken by none other then the prince and his Bros.

Prompto seen her approaching and waved her over. "Hey Qedus!" She forced a smile and made her ways towards him acknowledging everyone but Gladiolus. He gestured for her to sit and she nodded in agreement, Happy to finally be able to sit and chill.

"How's it going everyone?" She asked as she stretched.

"Fine but may I ask why your soaked?" Asked Noctis.

"I washed off in the lake…my home is not to far from here. Not sure if I'm going there…its to late."

"It's dangerous out there…why not call your brothers?" Asked Prompto.

"They are busy talking a late night hunt…however Leenox pestered me to get to a Haven at least." Repiled Qedus.

"Why not stay in the caravan with us, I'm sure we can make room." Asked Prompto.

"I wouldn't want to be bother however thank you...I'm going to get going." Said Qedus standing. Everyone except for Gladiolus protested heavily asking her to stay but she refused. After a few more words she whistled for Huey and made her way down the road.

Huey trotted along the road, As Qedus cursed herself for being so hard headed. How was she going to seek shelter in a Haven without any tent. She arrived at Ausace Haven, She sat down on the hard stone of the Haven top. Tossing her satchel behind her head she gazed up at the stars. Her eyes grew heavy as she drifted off for a few moments only to be woken up.

"Qedus wake up now!" Roared a angered Gladiolus who stood above her. She woke up quickly, Completely shook. When she realized it was him she leaped up getting up close and personal.

"Stop following me! I can handle myself!" She yelled just as loud shoving him backwards.

"No I'm not going to stop until you tell me why you hate me!" He demanded.

Qedus was taken back by his accusation. "I don't hate you…" She sighed her anger disappeared. "Why do you care what happens to me? I'm not your concern."

"I know...I know…I just…your cool I like you Qedus. Your strong...and smart when your not trying to get yourself killed." He said crossing his arms as his Amber eyes softened.

"I'm okay Gladio…thank you but I'm okay." She said.

Gladiolus glared once more as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt raising it up. She frantically tried to push him away but looked down to see a huge bruise across her chest. He let go only to grab her wrist showing her the inflamed bite marks the Voretooth had left.

She shoved away avoiding his eyes. "I'm fine!" She yelled her voice breaking.

"When is the last time you have used a potion? You need to also clean your wounds…your just like Lark…" He said shaking his head.

He was right, She was being reckless. Qedus looked down holding in tears but her anger was still there. "Please don't make me fight you."

"Shortcake you wouldn't win." Said Gladiolus with a smirk.

"Wanna bet?" She looked up and smirked back.

"On?" Asked Gladiolus.

"If I win you leave me alone and stop trying to be my shield." She demanded.

"I'm not going to fight you." Gladiolus said sternly as his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't have a choice..." She said in almost a whisper. Before he could respond she leaped up delivering a kick to his chest. Her kick knocked him back but he rebounded quickly only to be met with fists. Qedus swung delivering a left hook then a right hook over and over but she couldn't land a hit. He reached to grab her, only to be knocked down by a a sweep kick.

Immedately she hopped on to him placing one of her brass knuckle daggers to his throat. He held up his chin trying to avoid the blade as he lay down both her legs holding down his arms. "We'll look at this..." She said with a sneer. Suddenly Gladiolus countered her rolling on top of her and ripping off her brass knuckles dagger.

Qedus lay underneath him her breathing heavy as her sneer turned into a grin. "You win...I'm to tired…" she mumbled. He didn't show any emotion, As he placed his hand across her cheek. Gently he caressed it as his breathing began to get heavy as well.

She didn't know what he was doing, She lay there looking into his eyes for answers. She could feel her cheeks get hot underneath his strong calloused hand. The silence ended as Gladiolus stopped what he was doing and slid off to the side of her. She rose up now sitting beside him and looking at him.

He seemed troubled by something as he looked away. "I consider you a friend Qedus. I've known you for a few months now and you and your brothers...well have grown on me." He rested his hands on his knees. "I'm sorry that I get to involved at times...it's just I see how you act at times...your extremely reckless. I jump in because it's what I'm used to…I was born to protect it's in my blood. I care about you okay…even if we don't see each other everyday…im glad Cor introduced me to you…your great." He said not looking at her.

"I want to be able to take care of myself...I have to always be checked up on by my brothers. When I know I can handle myself Gladio…I don't need any help." She said. "But…thank you for your kind words…Gladiolus…I hate that your so blunt at times…your so honest..."

"That's a bad thing?" Asked Gladiolus smiling.

"No…I'm sorry Gladiolus...I'm sorry I've been so stubborn and mean towards you…"

"You are really stubborn but it's okay…" He reached out to her pulling her slowly into a hug. She didn't now how to feel about the hug or how he was acting or what he said but she couldn't deny the comfort being in his arms brought to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday Leenox was happy he was on a hunt. He was alive and full of laughter. Today however he wasn't...his laughter no more…he was gone. Lestallum paid a visit by the Imperial, When Iris, Jared and Talcott seemed like they were in danger. Lark rushed in and Leenox rushed in after him, Qedus tried to help as well as Leenox was saving Lark from his own demise.

Something happened things got out of hand and Leenox was gone. She remembered after all the enemies were down seeing Leenox on his knees looking at his hands covered in his own blood. His own katana sticking out of his chest, They could do nothing but hold him. Qedus searched through her satchel and even appiled a hi-potion but nothing worked. They held his body and cried together, Knowing he was gone.

He had died four hours ago and they had yet to bury him. Qedus stood on the porch of the store at Meldacio Hunter HQ. Lark sat on the ground nearby, Leenox's body still laying in his arms. He had died beside the Lestallum Leville Hotel and they made their way to Meldacio Hunter HQ for his burial. Lennox loved it here he would always go there, Hell they all would.

Qedus felt a hand gently pat her shoulder. She looked back to see Cor Leonis, Expressionless and stoic as usual. He pulled her into his chest for a hug which ended up with her breaking into sobs. She could feel his long calloused fingers caress her hair as he hushed her. She looked up at Cor, Their blue eyes connecting. "Where is Lark?" He asked. She looked over and his eyes followed hers.

"He won't let go of his body...I've tried…" she sobbed again.

"How did this happen?" Asked Cor.

"We took down all the MTs but something happened it was fast…the next thing we knew he was stabbed with his own katana…"

"The one I gave him?" Asked Cor his eyebrows furrowing.

Qedus nodded tearfully a single tear running down her face. Cor wiped it away with his thumb as he gently moved away. "I'll go talk to him." Said Cor as he walked off the porch towards him, Qedus was behind him.He neared Lark slowly and winced as he took in Leenox's body. His veins were large and blood and another fluids leaked from his nose and mouth. Different parts of his body were discolored due to rigor mortis and due to the heat the smell of the body was overwhelming. "Lark…"

Lark looked up at him but said nothing, Cor got down on his knees to directly look at him. "Lark…listen we need to-" Before he could finish Lark spoke up.

"You know...everyone here at the HQ always would say that I was going to get myself killed one day…that if anyone of us was going to go it would be me…" Cor remained silent as he listened to Lark shakily talk. "They…t-they always said Lark…you need to be more like Leenox…" with those words he broke into a harsh sob. Tears ran down his cheeks as he buried his face into Leenox's stiff chest.

Qedus watched as Cor carefully pulled Lark away from Leenox's body. They both sat beside Leenox's body looking at him with such pity. Nothing could be said to make anyone feel better. She looked back to see Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis walking towards them. As they seen Leenox's body their expressions immedately showed deep sorrow even Ignis could barely keep his usual expression.

Gladiolus helped Cor dig a grave for Leenox, Lark carried his twin's corpse lowering down. Qedus got down on her knees as she bent over pressing a kiss to his cold cheek she held it as she hugged his body one last time. "I'll be okay Leenox I love you." She whispered then stepped back. Lark took the shovel from Cor and began to fill the hole while everyone watched.

Qedus pulled Lark into a side hug after he finished, He was silent and making no effort to speak. He pulled away and walked away off towards the Vesperpool.

As night set in, Noctis and the Bros decided to stay beside Qedus and her brother. She couldn't thank them enough, Everything hurt right now and she couldn't find a way out of the confusion that was taking over her mind.

She stood by the fence area looking around at the sky and anywhere to occupy her mind. Gladious stepped up beside her, He was quiet and there wasn't a smile or a joke. "Thank you for helping Iris today…"

"Your welcome…" she said still looking away.

"I'm sorry about your brother…he was a good man." Said Gladiolus as he got closer to her.

She turned to look at him. "I feel like I've lost Lark to…" She sighed, "When our father died he wasn't as bad as this."

"Well it's his twin…twins have a connection we will never understand." Said Gladiolus.

"Every time we walked in here….everyone would always say it's the twins and Qedus...never again…" she said with a frown.

"Qedus…" said Cor coming up behind them.

"What is it?" Asked Cor as he approached her.

"I'm leaving...unless you need me to stay." Said Cor.

"I have Gladio and the boys…I think I'll be fine." Said Qedus

"If you need me, Call me I'll come to wherever you are." Cor said. He started to walk away only for Qedus to pull him back into a hug. He accepted her hug returning it, As she let him go she saw Gladiolus shoot her a suspicious look. Cor nodded to Gladiolus and went on his way.

"So you and Cor…have something going on?" Asked Gladiolus, His eyes avoiding her as he pretended to be looking over his arm tattoo.

"What do you care?" Asked Qedus with a smile.

"Yes I do." Said Gladiolus rolling his shoulders. She didn't know what else to say but her cheeks hurt from smiling. She stopped smiling and tried to act serious and avoid her cheeks catching on fire.

"Your a great guy Gladiolus but..." Before she could say anything else, Prompto pulled her aside.

"Excuse us!" Said Prompto, "So want to go with me and take some shots…thought you could use some activities." He said a sad smile spreading across his freckled face.

"I'd love to." Repiled Qedus, She looked back at Gladiolus who remained quiet. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah of course I'll see you in a bit…" said Gladiolus, As he walked away he slammed his fist into Prompto's shoulder. Prompto flinched but his grin grew even bigger. Qedus followed Prompto towards Vesperpool, Taking one more glance over her shoulder at Gladiolus. He smiled at her as he waved.


	4. Chapter 4

Qedus and Prompto returned from their little photo adventure. It had been awhile since they spent any time alone but it was always fun. Prompto climbed up on the steel stand they had by the fence for watching for Daemons. He reached out pulling Qedus up beside him, He smiled brightly as he ran his fingers down his pants leg.

"It's been to long since me and you did something together." Said Prompto as he fumbled with his camera.

"It's been like a week…remember you came with me on a hunt." Said Qedus as she smiled.

"Yeah it was fun…so how are you holding up?" Asked Prompto, "Do you need me to do anything for you?" He asked as he sucked in his lips nervously.

Qedus could tell something was off, Prompto always acted nervous around her. This time it was at a all time high, Maybe he didn't know how to handle the situation at hand. "You don't have to beat around the bush with me…either way I'm a mess…I'm trying to stay calm for Lark."

"Qedus I'd do anything for you…just tell me what you need and I'm there." Said Prompto his voice lower than before.

"I know you will Prompto…you…Gladiolus.. Ignis…Noct you all are amazing…I am thankful I have you all in my life." said Qedus.

"Well…thank you I'm always here…we all are." Prompto said with a sad smile as he scratched at his pants legs again.

"There is something you can do..." Said Qedus, Tears welling up in her eyes.

"What is it?" Asked Prompto turning to face her more.

"Hold me…" she said the tears now trickling down her cheeks. Prompto seemed taken back by her request but he obliged placing his camera aside and holding out his arms. Qedus slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, She could feel his breathe against her neck as she closed in around him. His hands wrapped around her waist tightly as he held her. He reached up patting her back as she buried her eyes into his shoulder. The hug lasted for several minutes but he never pulled away.

When she finally did pull away, Prompto held her face to his for a second but then let her go. His cheeks were flushed and he seemed a little shaky. As they moved away Qedus turned to see Gladiolus watching them, He seemed upset as he cleared his throat. "We were wondering where you two were…I see you two are just fine." Said Gladiolus.

"Yeah…how long have you been there?" Asked Prompto.

"Does it matter?" Asked Gladiolus.

"I'll be back in a few minutes I guess just counts on how long Qedus needs me." Said Prompto, He began to speak again only to be interrupted by Gladiolus snapping at Qedus.

"You need him now?" Snarled Gladiolus. Dirt flew up as Qedus hopped down from the stand, She got up in Gladiolus's face.

"My brother just died! Do you really think it's the time to be jealous over someone who isn't even yours!" She said stabbing her finger into his chest, Gladiolus's anger immedately disappeared.

"I'm still covered in my brothers blood! Gladiolus! Maybe you should mind your damn business and focus on Noctis instead of me!" She growled tears falling from her eyes again.

"I'm sorry Qedus…I just-"

Before he could finish Qedus screamed at him, "Go to hell!" She shoved past him.

"Wait Qedus! Wait up!" Yelled Prompto following her.

Instead of going to sleep like she knew she should. She found herself at the Vesperpool washing off in the lake. She watched as each trace of blood wiped off her fingers. Her eyes felt puffy from the crying she was doing, Her stress level was at a all time high and Lark not answering his phone was making it worse.

She leaned over dipping her long black hair into the water soaking it as she washed through it. The water wasn't doing much because the smell of her deceased brother still lingered on her skin. With rage she started scrubbing her hair as hard as she could as she sobbed.

"Qedus" a familiar voice spoke to her softly and comforting. Her eyes wandered over as she pulled her wet hair back, Her hair was wet and full of tangles, Frustration was starting to overwhelm her. Her eyes locked onto a unkempt Ignis, His hair was ruffled and his shirt was unbuttoned half way.

"What are you doing here?" She asked agitated.

"I could ask you the same thing, Qedus I understand your upset but it's dangerous at night. You should be in bed resting your mind and body." He said.

"I can't...the smell… the blood I just want it off." Sobbed Qedus.

"I see…you need soap not just water, I can discuss driving the Regalia back to Lestallum for the rest of the night despite better judgement. Maybe the closest Motel or Hotel…somewhere that can accommodate you better in our situation." Said Ignis as he held out a hand.

Qedus took his hand as he helped her off the ground. Her thoughts raced as she looked around each noise setting her off. Ignis stopped her pulling her to look directly at him, "You need to remain calm, The way your acting now is only going to worsen what's happening."

Qedus looked over his shoulder to see Gladiolus, Prompto and Noctis waiting for her. "Okay…lets go…"

When it was time to make a choice, Qedus chose against going back to Lestallum. Despite her home being there, It was also where Leenox died and being anywhere near there would push her further over the edge. They had found a motel not to far from Meldacio, She got her very own room while the boys were next door.

She stood in the shower washing with the soap that was provided. It had a lavender smell to it and was a tiny oval shape. She washed through her hair twice with shampoo and conditioner making sure every ounce of blood was gone. The warm water felt good against her skin after all the blood and sweat was removed.

A knock at the bathroom door made her snap out of her deep thinking. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Asked Ignis through the door.

"Yes I'm fine…coming out." Said Qedus turning off the shower. She put on a black night gown that was above her knees and comfortable. As she started to leave her reflection caught her attention, She stopped looking at herself in the mirror. They are right she thought, People who knew her mother told her that she looked exactly like her.

She shook her head as she grasped the sink then reached up clawing at her eyes rubbing them trying to keep awake, She took several deep breathes as she collected herself. There was no need to think about her parents at this moment. This would only further her breakdown. "You can do this...you can handle this…you have to…for Lark…" She tried to reassure herself.

She opened the door to see Ignis sitting on the bed, He held something in his hand and he cleared his throat. "This is definitely not the time to ask this…but I need to know…is there something your hiding from us?" He asked his eyes staring deep into hers.

"What?" She asked taken back, What was he getting at.

"You never talk about where you were born. We have asked about your parents any another family members and you remain quiet. You try to dodge or change the subject at all costs." Said Ignis.

Qedus got closer crossing her arms, Did he know? It wouldn't be surprising for Ignis to be able to figure it out. She said her thoughts racing as her eyes darted back and forth between her belongings on the bed.

"Did you go through my things!"

"No I wouldn't never violate your privacy." Said Ignis. He stood up opening his hands to show a pair of goggles. "When we first met you, You wore these goggles you never once took them off. Until one day Gladiolus teased you…and you took them off the next day…showing us your aqua blue eyes."

"Get to the point Ignis!" She yelled now growing impatient. She lurched the goggles from Ignis's hands as she glared.

"So your eyes do they always change color? Said Ignis.

Everything felt heavy, She couldn't even speak. Turning heel she walked back into the bathroom, Only to stop as she stepped on something. Reaching down she scraped it off her foot, It was her contact. "Oh shit…" She turned now looking at her reflection gasping, Her left eye the fake light blue and her right a light green with a prominent spiral pupil.


	5. Chapter 5

" _I am not telling you what to do, However I believe they should know. They won't be against you just because of your race. I know them, They care about you and they may want to know the real you_." Ignis's words played endlessly in her head, As she looked at Gladiolus, Prompto and Noctis as they stood before her waiting curious about what she had to say.

"Just tell us it can't be that bad?" Reassured Prompto.

"What happened to your eyes?" Asked Noctis.

Qedus sighed as she placed her hands behind her back, She looked down staring at her feet trying to avoid eye contact. Despite her fear she looked up at them and bit her lip slowly she spoke. "I'm not from here…I'm from Spira."

"Spira?" Gladiolus asked with one eyebrow arched, "I've heard of it…barely…thats a long ways a way from here."

"Days…it would take almost half a month to reach it…" Ignis said as he got up beside her almost as if he was supporting her by being close.

"I am 25% so to say Al Bhed…my granddaddy was Al Bhed…" she said feeling weight being lifted off of her.

"So?" Asked Noctis as he looked to Gladio then Prompto.

"Yeah why does that matter?" Asked Prompto placing both his hands on his hips.

"Back where I live…most of us are hated. That's why I hid my eyes for so long…I didn't know if I'd be accepted." She said as she frowned.

"But your mostly…human?" Asked Noctis.

"Yes but the hate towards Al Bhed is so big that I was afraid. My father was Al Bhed and human my mother was just human and they were judged because of it…so they moved to Eos."

Each of their expressions seemed confused, Prompto held up his hand to say something but stopped. Ignis stepped forward and began to speak, "The Al Bhed rejected the Yevon religion, Which led to hatred and racism towards them. They also took part in using Machina…for not so wholesome reasons."

"So your eyes…thats…Al Bhed?" Asked Gladio.

Qedus didn't answer but nodded as she now placed her hands in front of her balling them up. "Please don't hate me for this…I just did it to protect myself."

"Aw…Qedus I could never hate you." Prompto said as he smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Me niether…it doesn't matter…" said Noctis.

"Then how do you know Cor?" Asked Gladio his arms crossing and his expression very serious.

"We met him through hunting…Meldacio…he knew my dad." Said Qedus.

"Hm." Scoffed Gladio as he turned way but before he could Qedus pulled him back.

"What is your problem?!" She asked fed up with constant mood swings.

"Nothing just I love how you can't trust me with something so big, I bet Cor knows." Said Gladio.

Qedus's jaw dropped as she was left speechless, Finally after a moment of silence she spoke. "Yes…he does." Said Qedus.

Gladio glared as he shook his head, His disappoinment clear. "I wouldn't have cared…I don't now."

"We are not together." Said Qedus the words noticeably hurting him. Gladio's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes burned through her. "Your whole jealousy thing is getting old. I'm not just another conquest either."

"You think your just a conquest…" His words were tense as he pushed past Ignis and rose his hand to gently grab her shoulder but she flinched turning away.

"There is something between us Qedus! You know it and I know it!" He said. She looked back at him seeing how everyone was becoming uncomfortable.

"Then why haven't you asked me out yet? Why?"

Gladio seemed surprised by her question as he swallowed hard. "There is just to much going on."

"Exactly…so please stop…" said Qedus with a frown as her eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm going back to our room…" Noctis said quietly leaving.

"Please rest…think of your body…Good night Qedus." Ignis said shooting a look at Prompto as he walked out.

"I'm going to…" Prompto said awkwardly leaving the room. All that was left was to ask Gladio to leave, She looked over to Gladio who was staring her down arms crossed.

"You to…" she said sitting on her bed trying not to look at him. She began to hear him walk out, The door shut but then she heard the door locked. She looked over to see Gladiolus standing in front of the now locked door with his jacket off and thrown on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Gladio didn't answer but instead he slowly crawled onto the bed. She watched looking over his tight chest and every single solid muscle. His large hands pushed her back gently her head resting on the pillow as he got on top of her.

The size difference was a big one, He was a behemoth and she was the size of moogle. His hands rested beside her head as he leaned forward, His lips touched hers gently kissing her. The shock disappeared and became lust as her hands wrapped around his neck, She started to kiss him more their lips crashing against each other. Her tiny slender legs curled up slightly as he lowered himself more.

She gasped as his stiffening length poked her thigh through his jeans. He started to place light feather like kisses in the crook of her neck, She writhed and moaned as his tongue glided against her soft skin. Her legs trembled as he ran a large calloused hand up her thigh spreading her legs apart. He fell to the side of her swooping her up with his free arm holding her into the crook of his arm as his free hand began to yank down her underwear.

That's when it dawned on her she grabbed his hand, " I can't." She said as he laid his hand on her thigh.

"Why not?" He asked his Amber eyes softened and practically staring into her soul.

"My brother he's out there…I don't know where he is."

She said.

"He's not your responsibility…Qedus we will find him tomorrow I promise." Said Gladiolus.

"But…"

"No buts…hes an adult…" said Gladiolus sternly.

"I said no." Said Qedus with a frown, She pressed a kiss to Gladiolus's lips. Gladiolus sighed and threw his head back.

"Okay…fine but what does this mean for us." Asked Gladiolus.

"We will see..." She said as she rested her head on his chest. "I need to focus on Lark…"


	6. Chapter 6

A yawn escaped Qedus's mouth as she slowly woke up from her deep sleep. She kicked out her legs and stretched out her arms, Stopping when she felt Gladiolus's skin touch hers. He lay asleep beside her now only in his boxers, A book lay opened on his chest.

She was happy he had stayed the night, She could feel herself more and more falling for him. That's when it all set in, Lark she needed to find him. She jumped off her bed quickly dressing feeling ashamed of herself. How could she almost have sex with Gladiolus while her brother was out there a total wreck.

As she began to leave she took one more look at Gladiolus laying perfectly in her bed. All hers, If she wanted him right now she knew she could have him. With those conflicting thoughts she opened the door surprised to see Prompto standing there his hand raised almost about to knock on the door. "Prompto hey!" She said trying to hide the behemoth sleeping in her bed but it was not that easy.

Prompto's face dropped as his cheeks turned a bright rose color. His hand reached up nervously scratching at the back of the neck. "H-Hello…" he stuttered.

"Prompto…I…there is nothing happening here…" Qedus said closing the door behind her, The space between them now at arm length. "Me and Gladio are just friends…Prompto please don't say anything."

"I won't...but…" Prompto suddenly seemed very upset as he looked down as if something on the ground had his attention.

Qedus placed her hand on his shoulder, "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…we kind of figured he was here.. but that's not why I'm here…" Prompto said biting his lip, It was clear something was wrong.

"Prompto…are you okay?" Asked Qedus again this time more firmly.

"Yeah I just feel a little off…thats all." Said Prompto his eyes still avoiding her eyes. Even though he was consistent with denying anything was wrong. Finally his eyes looked up at hers, His eyes now looked a little red as if he was about to cry.

"Heh…" He chuckled sadly, "Your eyes Qedus…I don't know why you hid them…their beautiful…" said Prompto as he frowned.

Qedus immedately pulled him into a hug, His hands first flew up freezing as if he had just been shocked then slowly his hands wrapped around her waist. She chuckled as she ran her fingers through his mess of blond hair, "I love you Prom…okay…I don't know what's wrong but thank you for what you just said."

"A-Any time…" He whispered softly, She pulled away her body still against his. "I wanted to help you look for Lark before we head to Altissia…" said Prompto smiling sadly.

"Oh thank you! Sure! I'd love help!" She said letting go. A few minutes past and Qedus had got a call from Cor, Lark was at Galdin Quay.

From afar they both saw Lark sitting on the Fishing Pier, A Jetty in one of his hands. Cautiously they both approached him, Lark's legs swung from the side of the pier. His eyes looked up as he heard their footsteps, Prompto held his hand up showing they were friendly. "Qedus…Prompto…whats up?" He asked nonchalantly.

"That's all you have to say?!" Qedus said in disbelief.

"Yeah it is…" said Lark with barely any emotion.

"How could you just run off like that?! I was worried!" Yelled Qedus holing back tears.

"I needed time…you don't understand how it feels…" mumbled Lark a single tear going down his cheek.

"Fuck you!" She screamed as she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. Her eyes burned into his as she shook him hard enough for him to drop his Jetty in the water. "He was my brother to!!!" She cried so loud that fellow beach goers turned their attention to her.

Lark grabbed her hands and his expression changed, "Your eyes..." He mumbled again.

She shoved him away, "They know…I'm not hiding anymore…"

Lark looked down a sad smile crossing his face, "Leenox…he would be in shambles right now…he was always so protective.…" Lark said his voice breaking as he stood. Her heart dropped seeing her brother the way he was now. His eyes were so puffy and red he looked like he hadn't slept for years. Their brothers blood was still soaked into his fingers and parts of his clothes.

Qedus sobbed into response of his words, He was right Lennox was the one who bought her the contacts. The day he found out she wanted to show her eyes and take off the goggles he purchased them for her. "I want to hurt them like they hurt me…I want to kill them all." He said his eyes focused on the daggers strapped to his sides.

Her fingers latched onto the side of his damp cheeks, She pressed her a kiss to Lark's chin. "You do what you must...Lennox couldn't stop you…I know I can't..." She let him go. "Please keep in touch…but please get some rest…"

Lark nodded as he turned away getting onto his knees, Fishing out the Jetty from the water. Relunctaly she turned to Prompto, She walked past him and looked up to see Cor watching them. "Cor…"

"Hello Qedus and Prompto." Said Cor.

"How did you find him?" Asked Prompto.

"He called me." Repiled Cor.

"But he couldn't answer his own sister?" Asked Qedus offended.

"He blames himself Qedus, We both know Lark isn't good with handling stress." Said Cor, He looked over to Prompto. "He is always trying to be happy, He's always looking on the bright side. He is well was…confident in his abilities…now because of this he's unsure."

"He acts like he's the only one hurting! It's not fair Cor! He was my brother to! Yet he sits there and says I don't understand!" She screamed.

"You don't." Cor said in his usual calm tone as he looked towards Lark from afar, As he chugged his Jetty.

"Wow…how the hell would you know!" She snapped at Cor.

"He was his twin." Cor said. She groaned looking away as she crossed her arms, She swallowed hard. The infamous temper of hers beating her into submission.

"What do I do?" She asked now facing him, Her nostrils flared as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks.

"I don't understand your question." He said his eyebrows knitted together.

"Leenox was our foundation…he kept us grounded…" she said sobbing as she glanced over to Prompto. "What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Live, Be happy it's what Leenox would have wanted. Leenox did everything he did for you two...after your father died he took his place." He got closer passing them both and staring at Lark who sat in the distance. "That's all you can really do…"


	7. Chapter 7

Qedus stood beside Cor both of them leaning up against his car. She watched as Gladio set up the tent, His eyes constantly checking back up on her as if he was monitoring her every move. Noctis and Prompto stood nearby looking at their phones and laughing loudly over something on their screens. Ignis sat in one of the lawn chairs that sat out around the fire, He sipped on a fresh cup of Ebony

"So what made you show your true eyes?" Asked Cor pressing a hand against the hood of his car as he faced her.

"Ignis...he saw my true eye color…and well I'm done hiding it." She said as she ran her hands through her Raven hair subconsciously.

"You never should have…I love your eyes." Said Cor. The redness in Qedus's cheeks appeared making her feel embarrassed not wanting to be percieved a a blushing school girl. She shook her head as she faked a cough, Taking her back off his car.

"Thanks…that means a lot. I should have never hid them, Your right." She repiled. Cor slowly pushed himself off his car and got closer to her.

"What do you plan to do? I mean…are you going to accompany them to Altissia?" He asked, Concern weighing heavy in his voice.

"No…I'm going to head back after seeing them off to Altissia." Said Qedus. Her heart fluttered as Cor reached up placing both hands on her shoulders. The feeling of the another's eyes on her made her flinch away despite her body accepting it. "Cor I…"

Confusion was clear it shadowed over him as he backed away as well. She watched as his eyes shifted to the another's, She couldn't shake off the guilt she had. Their relationship was becoming more clear to everyone else, She knew the truth wouldn't stay in the dark for long it was basically already clear.

"This thing...we have going the off and on…I…don't want to do this anymore." She said each word difficult to get out. The thing that she referred to was their random get togethers and they were anything but friendly.

Even though Cor never dripped a ounce of emotion at times. There were incidences where he had shown emotions to her, The first time it ever happened was her first time. It was gentle and Cor was just a big old teddy bear, He was easy and respectful. The another times they had sex we're more rash than anything even once up against a tree.

Only Cor had tried to make it something more, He had offered her companionship which she turned down. She cared about him but the age difference and who he was, Wasn't what she wanted in her life. Maybe she was being selfish she thought at times, Especially when she lie in his arms and watched as he slept peacefully. "I'm sorry…"

Cor didn't say anything his stoic expression almost cracked showing sorrow, He spun around on his heel his eyes looking directly at Gladiolus. In that moment things got tense between the mentor and his previous student. Gladiolus looked hurt as he looked at Qedus begging for answers, Ignis stood from his chair getting closer to Gladiolus preparing to break them up if anything were to happen.

The guilt grew worse as she realized she had caused conflict, She had kept Cor and her activities under wrap while doing things with Gladio. Cor looked back at her swallowing hard, He was silent and his breathing hard. "Whatever you want..." He managed to spit out.

He turned away grabbing ahold of the handle of the car door, He started to open it before she stopped him. His eyes were filled with anger as his mouth was together in a thin line. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he looked down at her, His hands reached up softly grabbing her wrists.

Her next move wasn't at all at the right time but she felt like she had to do it. As she got onto her tippy toes she pressed a long kiss on Cor's lips, He accepted it returning the kiss back. With that she removed her lips quickly walking towards the mouth of the tent. Getting inside she zipped up the tent shielding herself from all the stares even if for a brief moment because she felt like Gladiolus would be tearing open the tent in any second.

She wrapped herself up in her bedroll like a sushi roll, As if the blankets would protect her from any yelling that was directed to her. Minutes before she had wrapped herself up, She could hear Gladiolus arguing with Noctis and Prompto. A few times she heard Ignis interject only to be screamed off.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Gladiolus entered the slowly unzipping the tent, He stepped in one foot still on the outside. "Can I come in?" Asked Gladiolus.

With some hesitation she nodded unrolling herself out of the bed roll to sit up. He stepped in carefully zipping up the tent to give them what privacy they could have. He placed both hands on his hips as he looked down at her pursing his lips. "So…am I just a piece of meat to you?"

Qedus's jaw went slack, "Are you fucking kidding me? How could you think that?!" She roared.

"You just kissed Cor...what the hell…I knew something was going on? You couldn't have just been honest to me…You lie about who you are for stupid reasons! Now this shit?!" He roared back.

She closed her eyes tight trying to shrug off what he had just said. It ran through her mind, Noone gave her any flack for her hiding her Al Bhed background except him. Cor and Prompto both had complimented her and comforted her, She was insecure about her eyes especially since she was ridiculed back in Spira for being of Al Bhed Heritage. Qedus calmly stood up facing him, Before anything else could be said she grabbed him pressing her lips against his at first he stalled but then he started kissing her back. After one long last peck she pulled away, Her mouth inches from his.

Her eyes stared deep into his as she spoke each word making Gladiolus's strong demeanor crack, "That's your goodbye kiss to…because what we could have been is now nothing more than friends." She let go of him watching as his Amber eyes burned with rage and his hands became fists. Turning heel she sat down on her bed roll facing away from him. She could hear his heavy breathing

behind her as she pretended he was no longer there. She waited until he rushed out practically ripping the zipper off the tent, With her and his tempers combined she knew it was a mess she wouldn't be prepared for.


End file.
